Morinka
Morinka (Japanese: モロリンカ Mororinka Mororinka) is a resident of Brachy, who has a Jekyll-and-Hyde split personality. This is demonstrated through when giving him a positive response, he will be very polite, but if the protagonist gives a negative response, he will then become rather hostile instead. He asks two favours of the protagonist. The first of these is to collect a set of brake pads he has ordered from the Thunderball Drive-In. If the protagonist agrees to do so, and then deliver it to him, he will give them 5000G as a thank you. However if they refuse, he will threaten to beat them up. The second of these favours is to deliver Morinka's beige Roffum 22 slot car to Buzkaz, in exchange for his silver Irozar 18. The protagonist must firstly visit Buzkaz, who wishes to acquire this particular Roffum model from him due its great rarity, as it was only sold during the first day of the Grand Prix, held 12 years ago. As he owns two of the Irozar 18, which is likewise very rare, he is happy to trade one to Morinka, and asks if they will deliver it to him. If the protagonist does so, Morinka will reimburse the total of 5000G, and then give them the beige Roffum 22 to trade with Buzkaz. In turn for the protagonist's gratitude, Buzkaz will reward them with the Copitan 60 slot car model. Quotes *"Hi, I'm Morinka. I'm very polite." *"I'm Morinka! Hey, what do you want!" *''(When the brake pads random event occurs)'' "Hello, my name is Morinka. I am a very polite man. Do you want to do a good thing for someone right now? I have good news for you! If you don't mind, may I ask you for a favor?" *''(If the protagonist agrees to collect the brake pads for him)'' "Thank you so much. I ordered brake pads from the drive-in at Poqui. Would you get it for me? Good luck! I'm counting on you! Got it? Oops, umm, do you understand?" *''(If the protagonist refuse to collect the brake pads for him)'' ".......! Hey! Do you wanna get beat up? Oops, I mean may I hit you?" *"You haven't been to the drive-in yet? Will you please hurry up?" *''(After the protagonist have delivered the brake pads he ordered from the Thunderball Drive-in)'' "Ohh, I thank you so much. I am touched by your kindness. No, I am not lying. I'm telling you I'm not!! Oops, please forget about what I just said. Honestly, I am actually a very polite man. It's just that my voice rises. Here, this is your reward." *''(If the protagonist have the Irozar 18 slot car from Buzkaz in your possession)'' "I'm Morinka. I'm very polite. I want to know who you are. Buzkaz? I'm sorry. I've mistaken. If you don't mind, will you tell me what you're here for?" :: Protagonist: "I brought this." : "Woo-hoo!! It's an Irozar 18!! Should've told me earlier! Oops, I overreacted. I'm actually very polite. You were a deliverer for Buzkaz. What a happy and particularly joyous event. Please take this. Now excuse me." Trivia *In the Japanese version, when talking politely under the "Jekyll" persona, he refers to himself using the term ぼく (boku), which translates as "I". Whereas when talking rudely under the "Hyde" persona, he instead refers to himself as おれ (ore), which is an alternate term for "I". Category:Characters Category:Brachy Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters